octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kwazii12/Octonauts and the Desert Island - Ultimate Survival
Chapter 1. Intro '' ''it was a nice summer morning. Captain Barnacles, Kwazii and Dashi were off to take some phtos in the Gup - X... Chapter 2. Shipwrecked Dashi wanted to take some photos of the Glider in the air. She decided to use a nearby island as a background. The island wasn't very close, but they soon reached it. Barnacles and Kwazii were piloting the Glider while Dashi was photographing them the surface. Kwazii was going full throttle. He didn't look at the tachometer. The indicator needle has just passed the yellow zone and was now heading for the red zone. Kwazii was preparing to zag when he heard a knock in the engine. Then the engine stopped and the gup started to fall. Kwazii could see some sharp reefs under the water... "Jump!" - cried Barnacles. They opened the hatch and jumped out of the Gup. It fell into the water some three or four feet behind them."What's happened ?! You guys all right ?!" - cried Dashi. "We're all right, Dashi. But my helmet is broken." "My airtanks are holed, too." - said Kwazii -"We've got no choice but to swim to to the island, mateys." '' Chapter 3. The Desert Island.'' The castaways were sitting on the beach."So,"- said Barnacles, -"There's no way we can get back to the Octopod by ourselves. We've got only two helmets and airtanks, and they won't last for all the trip anyway. So now we have to prepare to spend the night here." "What do you have with you, Capt'n ? "- asked Kwazii. He knew a thing or two about surviving on desert islands. "A long nylon rope, a little multitool knife, a notebook and my octocompass."- answered Barnacles. "Well, I've got a clasp-knife and me spyglass. Dashi ?" "I've got my camera, a lipstick, a mirror, another lipstick..." "Ok, ok, you needn't continue."-interrupted her Kwazii. - "Not the best survival kit. Now the first thing is to build a shelter." "So, Kwazii, let's go and find some bamboo sticks and... What do we need for the roof ?" - said Barnacles. " Palm leaves'll do."- reminded Kwazii. "Exactly. And Dashi - you'll go and bring some water from the stream." It was getting dark. Kwazii and Captain have made a fire with a stick and a plank. Everyone was sitting round the fire. "Captain, how soon do you think the help will come ?"- wondered Dashi. "I'm not sure."-Barnacles sighed. He knew only too well how hard it can be too find a lost octonaut in even a small ocean area."Aye, mateys. But we'll make a signal fire tomorrow, ay, Capt'n ?" "Good idea, Kwazii. The worst thing is that we didn't tell anyone where exactly we're going. Now let's have some sleep." Chapter 4. The Rescue Party. '' 'Back at the Octopod... "Peso, have you seen Cap anywhere ?"- asked Tweak. "No. I've seen him, Kwazii and Dashi go somewhere on the Gup-X in thhe morning and they still haven't returned." "That's strange. He told me to prepare the Octopod for launch today. Let's ask Shellington to track them on the map." Shellington couldn't find neither the Gup- X nor them on the map. "Oh no! They've disappeared!"-Peso was terrified.-"We have to do something, Tweak ! We need to... We need to ..." "sound the Octoalert ?"-finished Tweak with a smile. "Ah! Right. Octonauts, to the Launch Bay!" "We've searched everywhere for them. It's night already and it's no use continuing the search now"- said Peso. "Don't give up ! There's still one place left - that group of islands to the East of the where the Octopod sits. We'll search there tomorrow."- answered Tweak. -"Wake up, Shellington ! We're going back to the Octopod." ''Chapter 5''.'' Founded!'' The next morning the castaways built their signal fire. If they see a ship or their crewmates, they must be able to light it quickly. Kwazii was worried of other things, too. "We had no dinner or supper yesterday, Capt'n. How about some fishing ?" "But we've got no fishing rod, not even anything like it." "Don't ye worry, Capt'n. I've got it. A fish spear will do. To make it, I only need a bamboo stick." Kwazii splitted the top of the stick into four parts and sharpened them. "Now it's like spear, only this has four blades. Let's go and try it out !" Thanks to Kwazii's fish spear, the Octonauts had "fish in the menu", as Kwazii joked. They were sitting under the shelter. It was midday and the sun was very hot. Kwazii was sleeping while Captain Barnacles was writing his diary. "What's that ?"- exclaimed Dashi suddenly. "Where ?"- asked Barnacles. "Why, there! That little something on the horizon!" "Kwazii, give me your spyglass, please."- said Barnacles.-"Thanks. It's..THE GUP-C! Light the signal fire ! Quick !" Soon the Octonauts were back together. "We've had quite an adventure. Well done, crew."- said Barnacles as the Gup-C was heading towards the Octopod. ''The End.' Category:Blog posts